


Stories of a Lesbian Childhood

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Childhood Memories, F/F, Homophobia, Lesbianism, Sapphic, Stream of Consciousness, Unrequited, f/f - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather
Summary: poem for 10/31/2017.





	Stories of a Lesbian Childhood

once i asked a girl to feel my heart.

her hand found itself closer to my neck

as far as possible from...there.

it was fear from both of us

 

I was having a panic attack

(I wanted to know!)

(know what?)

my heart felt like a vibrating phone

no beat distinguishable from another

 

I asked her to feel my heart

I wasn’t sure if it was beating at all

She told me she felt it strongly

(even from so far away)

(She was always so far away)

(They were all so far away!)

 

When I told my mom

after coming home from school

there was fear from both of us

 

for a moment

the second moment that day

my heart stopped

 

had I ruined her?

was that rape?

sexual assault?

(Too close to my heart?)

 

My mom said to never again ask a girl to feel my heart.


End file.
